Relativity
by Midnight Caller
Summary: E = mc2


Relativity

By Eolivet & Midnight Caller

Disclaimer:  

MC: Well I don't own them.  Do you?

Eolivet: Heh. 

MC: Do you??

Eolivet: No...

MC:  :raises eyebrow:

Eolivet: Fine.  I'll give them back.  

In all seriousness, though, it's been really hard for us. Not meaning any copyright infringement. Writing a story with characters we don't own and pretending like we didn't wish we owned them, y'know?

Rated: PG-13

Summary: This is in response to Cheers' "Three-minute challenge" - three minutes that somehow changed Jack and Sam's relationship.  Takes place mid-season 1, post-RST. ;)

"When a man sits with a pretty girl for an hour, it seems like a minute. But let him sit on a hot stove for a minute—and it's longer than any hour. That's relativity."  - Albert Einstein

A/N:

MC:  Well this was my first collaboration in a long time, and the first on a WaT fic.  Eolivet, you were awesometasticabulous to work with, and I look forward to hopefully writing some more with you in the future. :)  Now seriously, let Hank go.  

Eolivet: Never! Well, MC, you share my love of the show and for writing about the show. And sharing is fun! Especially with someone lovely and talented, whose writing I admire. This experience was so awesome, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather do it with. Heh, do it...;)

*****

The timing was perfect.  Jack had just called to let her know he was going to be coming by in a couple minutes, so Samantha quickly glanced at the clock on the hotel nightstand that she'd set to make sure they left for the airport on time. It was the first she'd heard from him since they'd concluded the case.

She gathered up the rest of her things before returning to the nightstand to collect her earrings and to glance one more time at the clock.  A little less than five minutes before they had to leave.  Heading for the bathroom, she fixed her hair, trying to make herself look a little more presentable for the plane ride home.

Knocking lightly and opening the door, Jack entered, dropping his bag on the bed next to her jacket.  "You almost ready to go, Sam?"  

"Yeah, just about..." she called out from the direction of the bathroom, and then emerged, putting in an earring.  She glanced up and caught him staring at her.  

They had barely spoken the entire trip, trying to keep things distant.  But they both should have known by now that they didn't need words to communicate, which was clearly evident by the look in his eyes.

She walked over to her suitcase, her gaze unwavering. "I'm going to--"

"Do you need--" he started at the same time.

They both reached for the suitcase, their hands colliding. He quickly pulled his hand back, muttering, "Sorry." Both pairs of eyes shifted to the floor.

When Sam looked up again, Jack was looking away. 

After she stared at him for another moment, he turned to find her eyes, and she suddenly grabbed the lapels of his coat, pulling him toward her.

Just as their lips were about to touch, he stopped, breathing heavily against her mouth.  She stepped even closer, bringing the front of her body flush with his.  He groaned quietly, his eyes struggling to stay open.  

"Sam..." he trailed off, his breath becoming shallower the longer she stayed pressed against him.  "Is... I... should... maybe... I--"

Her mouth silenced him, capturing his bottom lip between hers and suckling on it.  He groaned again, wrapping his arms around her, crushing their bodies together.    

The only sounds in the room besides the hum of the air conditioner were their moans and gasps, and the rustling of clothing as her hands crept under his jacket and he pulled her blouse from her skirt.        

His mouth found her ear, and she sucked in a sharp breath. Her fingers slowly danced up and down his back, before her hands suddenly moved to cradle his face, their eyes connecting. "You...sure?" she practically whispered, her eyes filling unexpectedly.

He looked at her for a moment. "Yes," he assured her, one hand now gently traveling through her hair. He kissed her quickly, almost chastely, before murmuring, "God, I missed you..."

She could only smile for a moment before their lips found each other again, blending as her fingers moved through his hair and he turned his attention back to the top buttons of her blouse. Breaking from their kiss, his mouth journeyed down to the hollow of her neck. "Ohhhh..." she cried, but a slight, shrill beeping sound drowned out her voice.

The alarm.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound, her fingers still gripping his hair as his mouth traveled across her collarbone.  

"Jack..." she breathed, her hands now simply holding his head in place, trying to get his attention.  When he still didn't stop, she leaned back in his arms.  "Jack..."

Finally, he stopped, and brought his head back up, a confused look across his features.  

Then his brow relaxed as he heard it too, and he pursed his mouth to keep from laughing.  She bit her lower lip and fell against him, the laughter finally bubbling out of her in short, quiet chuckles.  

The alarm finally shut off, but Jack didn't release Samantha from his embrace, instead resting his head on top of hers, his eyes closed, their breaths slow and steady.  

Another moment passed before she finally stirred and stepped backward, her hand gently squeezing his upper arm.  "We should go," she said quietly, and he nodded.  As she went to pick up her jacket, she looked lost in her own thoughts for a moment before she suddenly smiled, adding, "Unless you want to go for some kind of record." 

He arched his eyebrow, one corner of his mouth pulling up into a half-smirk.  He took a step toward her, lowering his head and his voice.  "It's only a two-hour flight."    

The End. (fin.)


End file.
